Travellers Story
by kaosinharmony
Summary: What happens when the future, past, and present no longer matter? When time has no meaning for you and your greatest enemy is always just a step away.
1. A Bar In New Orleans

Authors Note: This story was written in Issues and Scenes because originally I was going to write my own comic book just for the heck of it. I never got around to it, but the story line makes a pretty good fan fic. Hope you enjoy.

**Traveller's Story**

**Issue 1 : The Beginning**

Scene 1: (A bar in New Orleans)

A smoke ring slowly drifted up above his head as he exhaled. Logan had kept telling him that smoking was bad for him, but it was a habit he couldn't seem to quit. He slowly, almost unknowingly pulled out and lit another cigarette. He had been sitting in the dark corner of the bar for almost three hours now watching the girl across the room.

When he had first encountered her in the airport, she had accidentally bumped into him, he had sensed something different about her and then when he realized his wallet was missing he had decided to follow the young lady. It wasn't everyday that a thief could get past Remy LeBeau, leader of the Thief's Guild. It wasn't only the fact that she was the only person who had ever pick-pocketed him that caused him to follow her, but something about the way she moved. There was an aura around her that he had never felt before and it intrigued him.

After leaving the airport he had followed her downtown to the bar where they now were. He had been sitting in the corner watching her, studying her. She had a grace that he never seen and it seemed that as she walked her feet never touched the ground. He had a feeling in his gut that they never did, it wouldn't be a first. Being with the X-men he had seen many different mutant abilities from flying to morphing to charging objects with biokinetic energy (his own personal favorite).

Unfortunately the X-Men where no longer around. After Xavier's death they had all gone their separate ways, fighting different evils. He had mostly fought the evil within himself and the heartache left by Rogue and knowing that she was married to the X-men's once worst enemy Joseph aka Magneto, was almost too much to bear. It had been a long time since any female had come into his life, but for some reason, the girl he now watched had intrigued him in a way he never thought possible.

She had gotten up and was now playing a few games of pool with some locals. "Well Gambit, it time to see if des ol' charms o' yo's es still what de used to be, eh," he said softly to himself and stood up. His trench coat dragged softly on the floor as he walked over to where the girl and a few guys had just finished a round of pool. The girl had won.

"Chere, you t'ink you up fo anot'er round wit' dis cajun man?" he said suavely. He noticed her staring at his red eyes and as he started back into hers he realized that hers were not as normal as he thought. They swirled with different colors of silver and blue, twirling around as if in a whirlpool.

She smiled, "Sure cajun boy, if you think your up to it." Her voice seemed to float off her lips and into his ear. It was soothing and calming. "And deadly if you don' watch yo back," he thought to himself. He knew nothing of this mutant in front of him and wasn't going to let her obvious charms let his guard down.

He swiftly took off his trench coat and swung it over a post, while the lady took a swig of her drink and grabbed another pool stick. She tossed it to him, "You can break darling."

"T'ank you for da kindness, but I believe it is ladies go first, mon amie," he said, giving a little bow.

"Well, aren't you the gentleman," she said and leaned over the table with the skill of a professional and hit the cue ball. It seemed as though she were controlling all the balls as three of hers went directly in the pockets while a few of the others lined up in perfect position.

"Now, de be no cheatin', eh chere," he said glancing up at her and after hitting the cue ball. He knew she was a mutant and she had powers, but what those powers where, he didn't know yet.

"No cheating Remy, this be a plain, normal game of pool," she said winking. How did she know his name? He had been positive he had never seen the girl in his life and yet he felt he did. Though his mind told him he should be wary of this girl, his body was completely relaxed around her and he felt he had nothing to fear from her.

"You know my name chere, but I yet to know you's," he said, leaning against his pool stick, "I see dat ta be a little unfair, no?"

"You never asked," she said smiling and leaning over to take her shot. Two more balls where knocked in.

"I t'ink I be askin' now," he said, tossing his almost burnt out cigarette into a nearby ash tray. Quicker then he could blink she was up close to him, a cigarette in one hand and a lighter in the other. He took the cigarette from her and leaned down as she lit it for him.

"People call me Traveller," she whispered softly in his ear and then as quick as she had moved up to him, she was back on the other side of the pool table. "I believe it's your turn," she said smiling. As he leaned over and took his shot, it dawned on him why that name sounded so familiar.

He remembered Professor X talking about her on a few occasions. She had helped them out on a few missions and from what he had heard, she traveled alone, helping where it was needed. Most people didn't believe she existed.

As he came back from his daze he saw her smiling at him. "I believe I won cajun man," she said taking another swig of her drink. He scratched his head looking at the pool table wondering how he could have lost.

"We'll, I hate to play and run, but the road is calling me," she said, quickly throwing on her coat and walking out the door. Remy quickly grabbed his trench coat, tossed some money on the counter for his drinks and ran out after her.

A storm had brewed up in the time they had been inside and now a steady rain was falling. "What up a min' chere, where you headin' to?" he said, falling in step beside her.

"Don't know for sure. Someplace up river," she said, not turning to look at him, not slowing in pace.

"You seem to be in a hurry for not knowin' where you going?" Remy said, keeping in step with her the whole time. She stopped quickly and he almost fell over on the slick road. As he steadied himself and looked up he found her staring at him.

"So, your the one they call Gambit," she said, the hood of her coat accenting her face.

"Dat' be me, an' you be da one de call Traveller. If you don' mind me askin' chere, what be you' real name?" he said looking down into her eyes. They had returned to a normal, hazel color.

"Nadia," she said smiling slightly.

"B'eutiful name. Well, Nadia, you don' mind if da Gambit tag along for awhile wit' you, do you?" he asked, giving her one of his charming cajun smiles.

"Not at all," she said smiling. They walked off together down the road in the rain. Silent, but for some reason, the silence was just fine.


	2. Back At The Mansion

Scene 2: (Back at the Mansion)

"Any sign of Gambit Professor?" Jean-Gray asked looking at her long time mentor and friend.

"No Jean, it seems that he has joined some company that has both of them cloaked from any mental scans I do. The others though are on there way back," he said, his wheelchair floating along the floor towards the monitor he had installed as soon as he got back. It showed the locations of all the x-men that were still alive. Gambit's light had disappeared, but yet the Professor knew he was still alive.

"Yes, they are all very interested in discovering how you are still alive," Jean said, "As am I."

"All in good time Jean," the professor said watching the dots as they moved closer to the mansion, "All in good time."


	3. Somewhere in NYC

Scene 3: (Somewhere in New York City)

"What do you think Hank? You think that the Professor is really back from the dead?" Scott said, looking at the X-Men known as Beast through his red protective glasses. They were in a crowded New York subway, awaiting their ride back to the mansion. As they stood there, they received a few glances, a few crewed remarks about mutants in the subway, but they had grown accustomed to the reaction of normal humans toward them.

"Well Scott, nobody knows what exactly happens after death. A few scientists think death is more of a state of mind, then anything else. They believe that the mind starts to believe it is dying and thus the body shuts down completely. If these theories are true, then taking in to consideration the Professors great mental capability, there is a great possibility that he "rose from the dead" so to say," Hank said, pushing his glasses back up on his nose.

"Train 184 now pulling in," an electronic voice sounded through the subway.

"Well, I believe that is us," Hank said picking up his briefcase, "Scott, are you awake in there?" He waved a furry blue hand in front of his friends face.

"Yeah Hank," he said picking up his carry on bag, "Just wondering how safe Jean is there at the mansion with just the professor, or the supposed professor."

"Jean can handle herself and I'm sure with her mental power she has already tapped into the professors memories to find out its really him," Hank said putting a comforting hand on Scott's shoulder.

"I hope your right," he said handing the lady his token and boarding the subway car.


	4. Near Canada

Scene 4: (Upstate New York along the border of Canada)

"Well Wolvie, looks like you've been getting slack since the X-Men broke up. I don't think I've had it this easy fighting you since we first met," Sabertooth said, a grin on his face as he watched Wolverine's body heal from the latest wounds he had given him.

"Naw ugly, the fun's just getting started," Wolverine said, his eyes glaring up at Sabertooth. For some reason they always seemed to get in these fights. Maybe it was because they hated each other so much. Or maybe it was because it felt so normal and normal is what everyone was hoping for now. The world was being taken over by a dark force and no one could stop it. The X-Men had tried and lost their beloved Professor X in the battle.

Sensing that Sabertooth was in a daydream, Wolverine quickly got up and punched him hard and good. "How's that Sabertooth? Still think I'm getting slack."

"Lucky shot, that won't happen again. I can guarantee that," Sabertooth said standing up and getting ready to attack.

"Maybe some other time you two can fight out your raging male hormones, but today, I'm afraid, I need to take Wolverine away," Ororo, otherwise known as the X-Men Storm, said blasting a cold arctic wind upon Sabertooth and grabbing Wolverine.

"Storm, you know I don't like traveling this way," Wolverine said looking at the ground far below him.

"It's just until we reach the train station," she said, a glint of laughter in her eyes. Wolverine just sneered and let her carry him along. A few minutes later they arrived at the train station. As Storm lightly set Wolverine on solid ground, the mummers in the station grew louder.

"Looks like its still the same. Mutants still aren't excepted," Wolverine said, a tone of sadness in his voice, "So why did you come all the way up here and get me?"

"Jean sent out a call to all X-men. It seems Professor X is still alive," Storm said, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Professor X, alive!?" Wolverine said, his eyes showing the confusion in his mind, "I don't like the sound of it. We all saw him die Storm. We buried his body."

"I know, but Jean says its really him."

"Still, I don't like it. Not one bit." Wolverine said as they boarded the train that would take them back to the mansion they had left long ago.


	5. Farm In Lousiana

Scene 5: (an old farm in upstate Louisiana)

Gambit watched as Traveller slept. "De must be some bad dreams dat women be dreamin', " he said softly to himself as he watched her toss and turn, fighting an enemy that was only in her head. He stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to the windowsill. There were still another few hours until he would need to wake her, so they could get a move on before everyone was awake.

They had been lucky to find this place. With the recent evil that had descended the earth, everyone had become wary of mutants and humans alike. So finding this family that was willing to let them spend the night in there house was a blessing and one that wouldn't be forgotten.

As Gambit sat on the edge of the window he heard movement behind him. He quickly turned around and saw Traveller standing holding something that he couldn't see at arms distance from her.

"Hello Nymph," she said. Gambit watched as she raised her arm and concentrated on whatever she was holding. It soon took shape and finally he saw what it was. It actually looked like one of Nightcrawler's kin, with the blue skin and the pointed tail.

"Nymph only playing joke Nadia. Not mean nothin by it," it hissed.

"I thought I told you to stay back with Timespan," she said. As Gambit looked at her he noticed her eyes had turned back into the white, bluish swirls again, only this time with a bit of red in them.

"Nymph stay, but then bad man come. Take Timespan with him so Nymph come find you. You save Timespan from bad man," he whimpered. She let him go and he dropped to the floor.

"Who be dis Timespan chere? And who is dis bad man de lil' t'ing be talkin 'bout?" Gambit asked walking over. Nymph looked up at him as if seeing him for the first time. His eyes got big and wide. Quicker than you could blink he was up on Gambit's shoulder.

"Nymph cannot believe it. Nymph wonders is this The Gambit that Traveller be with?" Nymph said, crawling on top of Gambit's head and feeling his face.

"Yea, I be Gambit, now, if yo don' mind. Get off o' me," Gambit said grabbing the little thing and tossing him on the bed.

"Ooo, Nymph knows it is Gambit. Look at how his eyes glow," Nymph said grinning, "Kind of like yours Traveller. No wonder Traveller is taken with this Gambit man."

Gambit looked over at Traveller and saw her cheeks grow a rosy red. Could it be all this time that he thought he was following her, she was really following him?

"Nymph, close your trap," Traveller said sternly, "You don't know what your talking about."

"Oh Nymph know plenty," he said, his eyes seeming to dance with laughter. Gambit looked back over at Traveller. Could it be she really did have feelings for him? Something deep inside of him hoped she did.

"Anyways, Nymph, where did Vertigo take Timespan?" Traveller asked, trying to change the subject away from herself.

"Oooo..don't say bad man's name. It bad luck," Nymph said cowering back.

"So where did dis bad man take dis Timespan?" Gambit asked moving closer to Traveller.

"Hmm. Nymph think maybe Gambit is taken with Traveller," Nymph said grinning again.

"Nymph! Where did they take Timespan?!" Traveller yelled, her eyes now glowing a fierce mixture of red and white. Nymph shrunk back as if expecting her to hit him.

"Somewhere in New York. Nymph don't know exact place, but it big with lots of metal. Nymph sensed it," he said shrinking into the shadows, "Nymph be leaving now. Nymph see you again someday." With that he disappeared and they heard a scuttering on the floor and then out the window. They stood there for a few seconds in silence.

"He's gone," she said, confirming that Nymph had really left and not just cloaked himself.

"Chere, I t'ink it time for you to do some explaining," Gambit said pulling up a chair next to the bed and sitting in it.

"I guess it is," she said and sat down on the bed and began the story of her life and why she was here.


	6. In The Future: 3455

Scene 6: (In the future, year 3455, Earth, or what's left of it)

"Timespan? Timespan!" The young girl Nadia runs down the road yelling for her brother. They had been playing a game along the sidewalk when a fight had broken out. In all of the confusion they had lost each other. Now it was dark and she was lost somewhere downtown. Not a good place for a young girl to be, especially since Vertigo had taken over the world. Mutants weren't safe anywhere anymore, especially those who were related to the head of the resistance against Vertigo and his band of human and mutant thugs that now controlled everyone's life.

She ran down another alley, hoping to find her brother, but instead found only a dead end. "Well, this is just great," she thought to herself and turned around to head back the way she came and try a different alley.

"Not a safe place to be this time of night," a man said. He was sitting in the shadows. The glow from the end of his cigarette was all she could see.

"Who are you?" she asked, stepping closer to him. All of a sudden the light of the end of the cigarette was joined with two eyes, both as red as the end of the cigarette.

"They call me Gambit," he said stepping out of the shadows. He held himself high, as a king or someone of great importance might. Nadia had a feeling that maybe he wasn't who he said he was. After all, everyone knew Gambit had a cajun accent, but she figured she'd play along for a good laugh.

"The Gambit?" she asked getting a closer look.

"There be only one Gambit chere," he said smiling.

"But that would mean.." she started, her eyes dancing with laughter.

"That I be the oldest man alive? No. Wolverine still be around this place somewhere or another," he said walking over next to her. "And you be the Nadia girl everybody seem to be lookin for."

"Yeah. I got lost," she said, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"Well, maybe it be good thing you did get lost. Vertigo. He found the Resistance headquarters. Attacked just few hours ago. Everybody is dead," the so called Gambit said looking at her.

"No," she said, tears falling down her face.

"It's ok, it's ok. I'll take care of you," he said holding her gently. Nadia felt a shifting underneath her and looked up.

"I'll take care of you sister," Timespan said, a solemn grin on his face.

"Timespan?! I knew it! I told you not to kid around and morph like that!" she said slapping him across the face. "You weren't even good at it. Everyone knows dat Gambit talk wit de accent." She said mimicking a cajun-french accent

"I know, gotta work on that, but I couldn't help myself," he said laughing lightly, "But I wasn't joking about Vertigo. Everyone's dead sis. We're all that's left of the resistance and Vertigo has sent his thugs out looking for us."

"What are we going to do?" she said looking up at him, hoping he had a plan.

"Well, I figure, we both can travel along the timestream and the more we travel, the least likely we'll be caught. There's not many that I know of that can travel the timestream like we can. It will be almost impossible for Vertigo to find us."

"You mean, live on the timestream? Is that possible?" Nadia asked looking up at her older brother.

"Nymph say it is. Your dad tell Nymph about him living on timestream for awhile, that's how he met your mother," Nymph said, appearing from out of the darkness.

"Well, I see Vertigo didn't get you," she said sarcastically.

"Hmph. Nymph glad to see you too," he said and scurried onto Timespan's shoulder.

"Nymph will help us keep contact while were in the timestream. He knows both of our mutant signatures by heart," Timespan said setting Nymph back on the ground.

"You mean, we're splitting up?" Nadia asked, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"We have to. As long as one of us is alive there is still hope for the future," he said grabbing her shoulders.

"So, I guess this is goodbye," she said looking at the ground.

"We can keep contact through Nymph and we'll find each other again someday," he said kissing her lightly on her forehead.

"Goodbye Timespan," she said as they opened the portal to the timestream.

"Goodbye Traveller," he said smiling at her, "See you in the future."

"Nymph, watch out for him," she said kneeling down to give him a hug goodbye.

"Nymph keep watch on Traveller's brother. Nymph good at watching." he said, and jumped through Timespan's portal.

"Bye brother," she said softly as she jumped into her own portal, and into the unknown worlds.


	7. Present Day: The Mansion

Scene 7: (present day, at the mansion)

"Where is everyone?" Storm said as she and Wolverine entered the mansion.

"I don't know, but I don't like the smell of this," he said, sniffing his nose in the air, "Keep a watch out for anything. Ok? Ok. Storm? Storm where are you?" As he looked around for his fellow X-men and friend a heavy solid metal bar came down on his head. Blackness overtook him as he hit the floor.

"Humph. Too easy. Now lets go take you to join your little friends," Scorpio said, lifting Storm and Wolverine with ease. "Two more down, one more to go." As he walked down the hallway carrying the two. He didn't realize that he was being watched.

Once out of site, the mutant known as Aqua resumed her normal shape. Her name was Marie Silvermoon, best friend of Nadia Breslov. When a nuclear power plant near her home exploded, the radiation caused a mutation in her genes, giving her the ability to control water as well as change her molecular structure into a liquid. It also gave her limited telepathic ability to see into peoples hearts and souls to see there deepest desires and wants.

When she heard that Timespan, her fiancé was missing, she immediately used her telepathic ability to locate him. It had led her here, to Xavier's old school. Still in perfect condition, for as old as it was.

She heard footsteps down the hall and changed back into a puddle and slid as far as she could against the wall.

"Chere, I got da feelin' dat dis place be in use for some time," Gambit said walking around the corner into another hallway of the X-men's old homebase.

"Yeah, me too Gambit. I think Vertigo found a new place to claim as his home," Traveller said, her voice showing the fear she had inside of facing her worst enemy. All of a sudden the floor seemed to rise in front of them and took the shape of a woman.

"Aqua!" Traveller said excitedly. She looked at her best friend with awe.

"Traveller!" she said. The two hugged as Gambit watched from the sidelines, not knowing who this stranger was and not caring to know.

"Timespan said no one survived! I thought you were dead," Traveller said, once again looking at her friend.

"No, I managed to escape. It helps when you can turn into a innocent looking glass of water at a moments notice," she said smiling. She looked over at Gambit. "Who's this?" she asked, her voice hinting that she wasn't happy at Traveller for running around with this strange man.

"This is Gambit," Traveller said, walking over and standing next to him.

"Gambit would say it nice to meet you, but he has a feelin' hes not exactly welcomed," Gambit said looking at Aqua.

"Nadia can I have a word with you," she said grabbing her friends arm. Gambit laid a hand on her arm.

"Whateva you got to tell her you can tell in front of us both," he said, his eyes glowing red.

"Scorpio is still alive," she said, glaring at Gambit.

"What?" Traveller asked. A look of worry crossed her face.

"Yes, the man your parents were going to force you to marry. He's still alive and he's working for Vertigo. He just took off, carrying to unconscious former x-men with him," Aqua said looking at her friend. "We have to figure out how Vertigo is controlling him and break it."

"Yes, I will give him that. But I'm not going to marry him Aqua." Traveller said her eyes stern.

"Nadia, I think that its the least you can do, to honor your parents wishes after their death," Aqua said, looking at her friend.

"Marie I can't. I don't love him," Traveller said, her eyes looking at the floor as if she knew was coming next.

"You can learn to love him," Aqua said grabbing her friends arms.

"No I can't Aqua. Not after he betrayed my family and I love someone else," she said looking up into her friends eyes. Traveller's eyes had turned into a swirl of silver and blue and red.

"Who do you love?" Aqua asked, but already knew the answer. She looked over at Gambit. He looked like he was still in shock from hearing about Traveller's betrothal to Scorpio. "Him?!" Aqua said, her voice rising, "You barely know him and from what I've heard his heart is completely given to Rogue anyway. Traveller, honestly think of what your saying."

"I t'nk you lay off of her for a bit, eh mon amie. We got a battle ahead an I don' t'nk she need dis from you righ' now," Gambit said his eyes glowing a fierce red as he stepped in front of Aqua.

"Yeah, lets drop this now. We need to find Timespan," Traveller said, obviously hurt by her friends words, yet understanding them just the same.

"Let's go then," Aqua said turning and walking down the hallway. Gambit wrapped his arm around Traveller.

"You ok chere?" he asked, his voice filled with genuine concern.

"I'll be fine Gambit," she said walking in step with him. She loved him so much, had spent the past few years watching him from afar, but the words of her friend had hit deep. Should she honor her parent's wishes or fall for this cajun man whose heart had belonged to Rogue for so long. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and concentrated on what was most important right now, finding her brother and getting all of them out of there ..alive.


	8. Fight or Flight

**Issue 2: Fight or Flight?**

Scene 1: (Professor Xavier's mansion. Wanchester, NY.)

"Father, the sensors detect four unknown mutant lifeforms within the confounds of the mansion," Scorpio said, kneeling in front of his father, DarkMoon, who just moments earlier had changed from Professor Xavier into his true form.

"It seems, Timespan, that your sister has found some friends to help her. No matter, as soon as they enter this room their will be no escaping me," DarkMoon said, standing up and looking at the chained mutant.

"She will defeat you," Timespan said, his voice strong, but his body obviously beaten almost beyond recognition. "Even if I don't make it out of here alive she will keep the resistance alive and Vertigo will fail."

"NO!" DarkMoon yelled, hitting Timespan hardly across the face. "Vertigo will never fail! He will never be destroyed. The Dark Lord will rise up and be ruler of all!"

::Clap,clap,clap:: Vertigo looked behind him in the shadows.

"Nice speech mon amie, but I t'ink dat be enough of da chit chat. You wanna play wit da Gambit?" A glowing light shown out of the darkness as Gambit charged one of his cards and flung it deftly across the room, breaking the glass that held his fellow X-Men Wolverine.

"Never thought I'd say glad to see you cajun," Wolverine said, stretching his muscles that had tensed up while held in the alien prison.

"Well, I don t'ink dat dis be a good time fo' a family reunion cause we got company," Gambit said watching as the back doors opened and an army of human fighters marched in.

"Good. These claws haven't had a good workout in quite some time. It's shredding time boys," he said quickly running to the nearest fighter.

"Chere, you go free de others," Gambit yelled to Traveller. She quickly ran over to the other glass prisons.

"You get Timespan. I'll free them," Aqua said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Traveller nodded her head in agreement and ran over to where her brother was hanging on the wall in chains.

"Not so fast," Scorpio said, blocking the path between her and her brother. She lifted her face so she looked Scorpio dead in the eyes.

"Nadia?" he said, his voice filled with confusion.

"Yes Scorpio. I've come for my brother and no one is going to get in my way. Not even you," she said, her eyes glowing a fierce red.

"Nadia, you must understand. We mean you and your brother no harm. Vertigo is willing to spare you if you agree to join us," he said, his eyes filled with excitement.

"Traitor. My family trusted you and you sold them out. Now they're dead. How can you stand here, asking me to join the man who murdered my family?"

"Nadia, Vertigo will never be stopped. You must understand this. If you don't join him you are sentencing you and your brother to death."

"Then so be it."  
"I don't want to hurt you Nadia," Scorpio said, his eyes filled with sorrow, "Please join Vertigo. Then we can be married like was planned by your parents."

"Don't speak of my parents. You betrayed them. You sentenced them to death. If you truly don't want to hurt me then step out of my way. If you don't then I have no choice but to fight you. And I won't be so generous as to let you live," she said, crouching low to the ground.

"Then so be it," Scorpio said. Traveller dove to the side as Scorpio's poisonous tail swung out from behind, missing her barely. Soon he had completely transformed into a giant scorpion. They battled, turn for turn, hit for hit, when finally Scorpio got her cornered.

"I am sorry my love," he said, his tail raised high for the killing blow.

"No, I'm sorry," she said. She quickly disappeared into a flash of white light. Then, reappeared behind him. Taking the sword in her hand, she plunged it deep into his back. Slowly his body returned to normal and he lay there, the sword covered in his blood laying at his side.

Traveller kneeled beside his head and laid it on her lap, brushing his hair out of his face.

"You went on the timestream," Scorpio said, blood spilling over his lips.

"Yes. I'm sorry," she said holding his hand.

"I'm sorry things couldn't have been different," he said looking up at her, "I love you." She felt his hand loosen up as he died. She would not shed a tear for him, not after his betrayal. All of a sudden Traveller heard an inhuman scream.

"Scorpio, my son, you will not die today," DarkMoon yelled running up and placing him in his arms.

"You will pay for this Traveller. You will pay." With that he disappeared back into his present time. Taking his son to Vertigo's machine to be healed.

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, the X-men where having a most unusual family reunion fighting Darkmoon's army.

"Nice to see you alive Gambit," Storm said, sending a lighting bolt crashing into the men in front of her.

"You too mon amie," he said, sending out a few charged cards. He took the few moments after the blast to look around for Traveller. He finally saw her unchaining her brother and he also saw a group of fighters crawling up to greet her.

"Traveller watch out!" he yelled as loud as he could, but his voice just floated across the noise in the small room. Nadia was bending down unchaining her brother when she felt the cold pressure of a gun against her neck.

"Stand up," the man said. She heard the cocking of the gun and slowly stood up.

"Now mutant, die like the scum you are," he said pressing the gun hard against her head. Suddenly Traveller felt a slight breeze come over her.

"Now that ain't the way to treat a lady," she heard a familiar voice say. She turned around and saw the fighter crumpled on the floor. As she looked up into her hero's face, she saw his eyes widen with recognition.

"Nadia?" Logan said, not believing his eyes. He blinked a few times, thinking that maybe she was just an illusion in his head again.

"Hi Logan," she said, her voice filling his head, so soothing.

"What? How..I mean.." he stuttered, trying to find the right words to say.

"Maybe another time Logan," she said and flew up grabbing one of the fighters that had been about to jump on Wolverine. He watched as she carried him across the room and dropped him on a few of his comrades. She was really alive, he felt his heart skip a beat. It had been so many years...


	9. Wolverines Past

Scene 2: (Wolverine's Past. A small inn near an old run down government building.)

"I'll take a coke," a young lady with unusual white hair said to the bartender. He handed her a bottle and took her money. She walked over to one of the seats near the fire. As soon as she settled down a man burst through the doors. He was covered in soot and blood and appeared to not be wearing any clothes.

"Help me, help me," he said, collapsing along the floor. Everyone went silent, looking at this animal of a man. When no one moved to help, she stood up and walked over to him.

"Miss, I wouldn't do that. He could be dangerous," a man said standing in her way. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. Her eyes swirled red and white.

"Not as dangerous as I will be if you don't step out of my way," she whispered softly to him. As she let go he stumbled over to his friends. She knelt down next to the unconscious man and checked for a pulse. When she found one, she went into action.

"Bartender, get me some food, water, clean towels and clothes," she yelled, leaning down and lifting up the man. The bartender quickly grabbed all she asked for and followed her up to her room.

She set the man down in the bathtub and turned on the water. Grabbing one of the towels she swiftly cleaned off the mixture of dirt and blood from his body.

"Uh, miss, you planning on paying for all this," the bartender asked, uncertain of the scene before him.

"Yes, now will you please leave," she said sternly. With that the bartender left, leaving her alone with this stranger. She put on the clothes on him as one might do a small child and laid him down on her bed.

As she watched him sleep, she noticed odd marks on his hands. She reached down to touch them, when he suddenly started tossing and turning.

"What have you been through that makes you dream so violently," she whispered softly. She placed her hand on his forehead, using her mental powers to calm his mind, sending soothing images to replace whatever was there. Soon he was in a deep, calm sleep. Probably the best sleep he had gotten for some time she assumed.

She stayed up watching him. Once the blood and dirt was removed he was actually quite handsome. He had a rugged look to him and she had no doubt in her mind that he was a mutant. As she started to drift off to sleep she heard a stirring. She looked up and saw the man sitting up in bed, looking at her.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice scratchy and deep.

"Nadia, and you?" she asked standing up and walking over to where the food and water was.

"Name's Logan," he said shaking his head slightly, "You, you were in my dream."  
"Was I?" she asked smiling and walking over with the food and water on a tray. She set it in front of him.

"I was, I was in a room, their were scientists, cutting me open, and the pain, and then you came in and stopped it all. Took me away to a safe place," he said looking at her again, "And then we.."

"It's ok. The dream was yours. I do not need to hear all the details," she said sitting back down in the chair. He smiled at her.

"Yeah, one dream I don't want to ever forget," he said winking at her. She watched as he ate, interested in this man Logan. When he finished she asked the question that had been bugging her since she first saw the marks.

"What are those?" she asked pointing at the scars on his hand. He lifted his hands and rubbed the scars gently.

"This," he said, and three metal claws popped out of his hand at lightening speed on each hand.

"How did you get them?" she asked, watching as he looked at the unnatural claws in the moonlight that filled the room.

"Don't really know. Just got images in my head, from my dream," he said pulling his claws back into his hand. "Thank you. For fixing me up and taking care of me."

"No problem. You should probably get some sleep now. I have a feeling you've been through more than you realize," she said looking at him.

"I know we just met and this may sound strange, but will you sleep with me. I mean, not sleep with me, but just lay beside me. For some reason I feel safe when your around," he said, his eyes filled with the fear of falling asleep and dreaming of the pain again.

"Sure," she said climbing into bed beside him. There they fell asleep in each other's arms, both feeling safer then they ever had in a long time.


	10. Back At The Mansion

Scene 3: (Present Day. At the Mansion.)

Nadia looked over at Logan. It had been so long since she last saw him, since she had these feelings in her of security. That was what they had, a sense of security, a sense of invisibility when in each other's arms.

"Chere, you ok?" Gambit said running over to where she was standing.

"Yeah, just surprised by an old friend," she said looking over at Logan.

"Wolverine?" Gambit asked, obviously curious at how she knew him.

"Logan is Wolverine?" she asked, looking at Gambit.

"Uh, chere, Gambit donna wan' ta be mean, but duh," he said smiling slightly. They looked around the room together, most of the fighters had fled after realizing their leader was no longer around. The x-men where once again together.

"Nice to see you Beast and Iceman," Storm said hugging her friends. Cyclops and Jean where off together somewhere in the wreckage of a room. Wolverine was walking towards them.

"Well it seems that almost everyone is here," Cyclops said, coming out from behind a piece of fallen ceiling with Jean close behind him.

"Not everyone mon amie," Gambit said, obviously referring to Rogue, but also Xavier.

"Yes well, I think that, if everyone else is willing, the X-men should once again unite. It seems that we have a new lead to the dark times that are plaguing the world," he said, looking over at Traveller, Timespan, and Aqua, "As well as some new guests."

"I'm Traveller, this is my brother Timespan and his fiancé, my best friend, Aqua," Traveller said pointing them all out.

"Don't forget Nymph," Nymph said jumping out of the shadows onto her shoulder.

"And this is Nymph," she said smiling and petting the creature on it's head, "We are what's left of the Resistance against Vertigo and his forces, and the last surviving mutants that have the ability to travel along the timestream without the aide of modern machinery."

"We are the X-men," Cyclops said, "I am Cyclops. This is Jean-Gray, Iceman, Beast, Storm, and you seem to already know Gambit and Wolverine."

"Traveller, we have to go now," Timespan said, putting an arm on his little sister's shoulder.

"What?" she asked, not wanting to leave her new found friends, the X-Men.

"It isn't safe for us in this time anymore. Vertigo will be able to find us if we stay. We must leave now," he said, wrapping his arm around Aqua and opening the portal.

"She'll be safe here. I'll protect her, I swear it," Wolverine said, stepping up next to Traveller.

"You're very noble in offering to do so, but I don't think you realize the extent of Vertigo's powers. By swearing to protect her you are sentencing yourself to death," Timespan said looking down at Wolverine.

"Wouldn't be the first time," he said smiling.

"Gambit would help protect her too," Gambit said walking up.

"Timespan, see, I got people her to help protect me. I'll be ok. If I get in any serious trouble then I'll leave," she said, her eyes pleading with her brother.

"No, Traveller. I have made up my mind. You are coming with us. I am not going to let you put your life in danger just to stay with this band of mutants," he said sternly.

"Well, I've made up my mind and she ain't going nowhere," Wolverine said flashing out his claws.

"I'm sorry Timespan," Traveller said walking up to her brother. Using her psychic energy she pushed him and Aqua into the portal, making sure to close it permanently so that he could never return to this time.

"Nymph hopes you know what you are doing," Nymph said looking at Traveller sternly.

"Me too Nymph, me too," she said softly.

"So what do we do now?" Iceman asked, breaking the silence that was forming.

"First, I think we better find out as much as we can about this Vertigo person, if your up to it," Cyclops said looking at Traveller.

"Yes, you're right. I will tell you all I know," she said following them to the meeting room.


	11. Inside Meeting Room

Scene 4: (Inside the X-men's meeting room.)

"So Vertigo has taken over Earth in the future, but wants to wipe you and your friends out so that he won't have to worry about someone going back into the past and stopping him," Cyclops said, summing up Traveller's life story in one short sentence.

"Yeah, that's about it," she said stretching her arms above her head. They had been sitting there talking for almost three hours and after the battle they just went through, she was exhausted.

"Ok. Well, I believe we are all getting tired, so we'll figure out a plan in the morning. Gambit, will you escort Traveller to Rogue's old room. Everyone else, you know where your rooms are. Get a good nights rest, we have a lot to do in the morning," Cyclops said standing up. Everyone seemed relieved to finally get some rest. They all slowly walked to their rooms, making small conversation as they did so. Traveller watched as everyone walked into their rooms. Particularly looking for the room Logan was staying in.

As Logan opened the door to his long forgotten room, he sensed someone watching him and looked down the hallway. He saw Nadia being led by Gambit to Rogue's room. She was looking at him. He mouthed the words goodnight to her and saw her smile and mouth them back. It felt good to know she was alive and weird as well. He hadn't had such strong feelings towards any woman in a long time. Between the time he met Nadia and now only one woman had come into his life and that was Jean-Gray, but there was no point in even trying to win her heart. She was Cyclop's now and forever.

Traveller watched as Logan closed the door behind him. She wondered if he was feeling, the same as she was now.

"Here you go chere. Welcome to de Inn o' Xavier, here is yo' room," he said opening the door and smiling, "You know, if yo' don' feel comfortable stayin' in dis strange place alone, Gambit always got room in his bed."

"I'm sure I'll be just fine cajun," she said smiling and started to enter the room.

"Wha', no goodnight kiss?" Gambit said, his eyes glowing red with mischief. Traveller leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. Using her psychic ability to send a few images his way.

"Thank you for helping me," she said smiling at him.

"No problem chere. For you anyt'ing," he said smiling back and walked down the hall to his room, looking back only once.

Traveller closed the door and walked in the room to look at her new home. Pictures of Rogue and the rest of the X-men where all along the wall, particularly a lot of pictures of Gambit. Traveller walked around the room, looking at each one. They looked so happy together, whatever happened that could have caused her to go marry Joseph, she wondered.

All of a sudden she got a feeling of guilt. She was in Rogue's room, looking at her stuff, and felt like she was trying to replace her. Both in the X-men and in Gambit's heart. The room suddenly didn't feel so inviting after all. Traveller glanced at the clock. It was too late to go ask Cyclops for a different room and she didn't feel comfortable sneaking into Gambit's room just yet.

As she opened the door to her room and looked down the deserted hallway it seemed one door stood out among the rest. Logan's. She quietly shut her door and floated down the hallway. Slowly she opened the door to his room and walked in, making sure to shut it quietly.

"I knew you were coming," he said from the dark shadows of the room. "I could smell you walking down the hall."

"And all that time I thought I was being inconspicuous," she said smiling as her eyes adjusted to the dark room. "I didn't feel right in Rogues room. I felt like I was replacing her or trying to replace her."

"Nadia, I know Gambit may seem like he's over Rogue, but trust me, that cajun is nothing but trouble. You'd be better not to get involved with him," Logan said, his jealousy flooding into her brain like a tidal wave. She smiled to herself. Still the same Logan.

"Maybe you're right," she said walking over to the bed, "Mind if I crash with you for the night?"

"You can crash here all you want," he said smiling and lifting the cover's so she could climb in. She rested her head on his chest and the sense of security once again flooded over the two of them. Soon she was asleep, dreaming of a time before Vertigo.

Logan watched her as she slept, her head laying on his chest, cuddled up next to him. That ever so pleasant feeling of security seemed to fill the room and for once the chaos that was in his head slowly depleted, giving him a sense of peace that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I love you Nadia," he whispered softly, leaning down and kissing her lightly on her forehead. Then he too fell into a deep sleep with a dream he recognized all to well.

Outside of Logan's room, Gambit sat, his eyes glowing red with anger at Wolverine's words. Even for Wolverine, this was an all time low. It seems jealousy can sometimes bring the worst out of people.

"Well Wolverine. I los' Rogue to a friend and I'm not about ta lose anot'er love to anot'er friend, mon amie," he said, standing up, "I wonder if da danger room is up and running. Gambit need to burn off some o' dis steam before da others wake up." With that he walked down to the old danger room and turned on the Gambit/Wolverine sequence.

As the rest of the X-men slept peacefully, Gambit fought a hologram of Wolverine long into the night, letting out all his anger. What he didn't know was that Wolverine knew he was outside the door the whole time, and was counting on him hearing everything. After all, he wanted Gambit to know he wasn't going to give Nadia up without a fight and a fight is what he was hoping for.


	12. Unknown Time, Unknown Place

Scene 5: (An unknown time in an unknown place.)

"Damn you Nadia!" Timespan yelled to the dark sky above them. Aqua put a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"She'll be fine Timespan. Those mutants seem to genuinely care about her well being," she said picking up Nymph and petting him on the head.

"Nymph will watch her," Nymph said, cooing softly as Aqua petted him, "And Inigma is still in her time."

"What?!" Timespan and Aqua both said.

"Inigma. She still alive. She tell Nymph not to tell anyone, but Nymph thought it would make you feel better." Nymph said looking up at them.

"Nymph, go tell her to keep an eye on Traveller," Timespan ordered.

"Ok. Nymph go," he said disappearing. Aqua and Timespan where once again left alone, in a time they did not know.

"Well, we better look for shelter," Timespan said looking as dark storm clouds rolled in above them.

"Yeah," she said, kicking some dirt with her feet.

"What's wrong?" Timespan asked looking over at her.

"I'm just worried about Nadia, that's all. She's there with those X-Men. I know they mean well, I looked into their hearts, but I don't trust that Gambit or Wolverine. I know they both feel greatly towards her, but I guess it isn't always a gift to know people's wants and desires when it comes to situations where love is involved," she said, the words drifting off. Timespan knew she didn't feel like talking about it right now so he changed the subject.

"Where do you think we are?" he asked as they began to look for shelter.

"I don't know. I don't recognize any of this scenery. It's all so, clean," she said almost in a questioning voice.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. No sign of human life anywhere. Do you think we could have gone THAT far back in time? Before man?" he asked pushing away some branches as they started into the woods.

"I think it's possible. I've just never heard of it being done before," she said tucking under a fallen tree.

"There? Is that a cave? Maybe we could stay there for the night?" he said walking over to the opening of a giant cavern.

"As long as it isn't already occupied, I'm fine," Aqua said walking in behind Timespan. As they entered the dark cavern, Timespan used his mutant ability to make a flame to light there way.

"I guess being a mutant has its good points," he said jokingly as they crept farther into the dark cavern.

"I have the vague feeling that we're not alone," Aqua said, grabbing tightly to Timespan's arm.

"Me too," he said staring into the darkness. Suddenly the flame went out, covering them in darkness.

"What the.." was all they got out before the darkness took them into unconsciousness.


	13. The Collector

**Issue 3: The Collector**

Scene 1: (Early morning at the mansion.)

"What you doin' up so early chere?" Gambit asked, yawning as he walked into the kitchen.

"I never sleep in late," she said looking up, "but it gave me time to cook you guys a good breakfast." She smiled at him. His whole body ached from lack of sleep and spending most of the night in the danger room, but that one smile seemed to lift everything away.

"So, what kinda food you make for us dis mornin', eh?" he asked stepping around behind her and looking over her shoulder.

"You name it, we got it. I made a little bit of everything, something that should suit everyone's taste. Even a little cajun home cooking for you," she said looking up at him and then quickly turning back to her cooking.

"Oh, you too kind chere," he whispered softly by her ear, his voice making her heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, I had to go to about ten different stores to find everything I needed," Traveller said. Gambit was so close to her that she could feel his breath on the back of her neck, sending chills up her spine. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, good thing I was there with her to make sure she didn't run into any trouble," Wolverine said leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. He had timed his entrance perfectly. Right as Gambit was about to make a move, he entered, making sure the cajun didn't get the chance.

Gambit's eyes turned bright red as he looked at Wolverine who was smiling smugly across the room. He slowly slid his hands off Traveller and walked to the door leading out to the back of the mansion.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Traveller asked looking at him.

"Nah. Gambit suddenly lost his appetite. T'ink I'll go for a little walk," he said looking over at Wolverine and then back at her, "I see you later chere."

"Mmmm. What is that delicious smell?" Storm asked walking into the kitchen just as Gambit left. She was soon followed by the rest of the X-men.

Soon they were all sitting down eating one of the best meals they had ever had in a long time.

"How did you learn to cook like this?" Cyclops asked between bites.

"My mother taught me," Traveller said watching as they all ate and wondering how Gambit was.

"Well god bless your mother," Bobby (Iceman) said kissing Traveller lightly on the cheek to thank her for the meal and then left down the hall back towards his room.

"Where is he off to?" Jean asked watching as Bobby left, "He's been in his room a lot lately. Normally he's off flirting with Storm or someone."

"Yeah, I don't know what's up with him lately," Cyclops said, "As soon as everyone's done I need everyone to come to the meeting room. We got a lot of work to do today."

About a half an hour later everyone had gathered in the meeting room, awaiting to see what "work" Cyclops had for them. Gambit had returned from his walk and Iceman had come out of his room, very reluctantly though.

"So what do you got in mind for us today oh fearless leader," Wolverine said, mocking Cyclops.

"Well, if this Vertigo is as strong as he seems to be then I figured we need to spend a lot of time practicing and fine tuning our powers. We've all been "out of commission" so to say for quite some time and I think it'd be best to get the old schedule for the danger room back up and running. I'm assuming you know how to work everything Beast," he said looking over at the blue creature.

"Of course, who do you think helped build it?" he said smiling behind his wire frame glasses.

"Well then, let us take a trip to the danger room," Cyclops said leading everyone out of the room and to the place they had already spent so many hours of their life in.


	14. Back To The Unknown

Scene 2: (An unknown place in an unknown time.)

"Where am I?" Aqua thought to herself looking around. She was locked in some sort of tube filled with a gooey liquid of some sort. Wires and tubes where connected all over her body. As she looked around the room she saw Timespan in the same sort of tube prison as she was along with at least four other creatures she had never seen before.

"Well, nothing can hold me for long. I'll just slip through the cracks in-between the glass plates," she thought to herself, trying to change her molecules to water. Try as she might her body would not shift. "What's happened to me?"

"You have been added to my collection," a voice hissed from the shadows, "That liquid you are in is a creation of my own which controls your genes only I can control when your mutant powers are used.

"Who are you?" she asked, realizing that she could talk to this thing telepathically.

"I am called The Collector, but you may call me Master," he hissed. Aqua saw a movement in the shadow. It slowly slithered along the floor and followed the shadow behind her until it finally came into view in the light in front of her.

The Collector, as it called itself, looked like a mixture of a man, a snake and a fish. It's feet and fingers where webbed and the gills on its neck where closed tightly. It's eyes had big slits down the middle like that of a snake and its tongue was long and forked at the end. It stood a good seven feet tall and would have made for a very scary campfire tale.

"What do you plan to do with us?" she asked, looking over at Timespan who was still unconscious.

"What I do with all of the pieces of my collection, mutate them," he said laughing slightly.

"What?" Aqua said not understanding what this thing ment.

"Here, I will show you," he hissed walking over to a lab table. Aqua looked and saw that strapped to the table was some creature that looked to be part human, part animal. The Collector walked over and turned on a machine.

"This machine genetically mutates the genes of mutants, causing their mutations to go further then ever possible. Those who can fly yet have no other powers may be given a variety of powers such as telepathy, ability to shoot fire balls, or any other variety of things. It's different with every mutant and I find it a thrill to see what each new mutant added to my collection becomes after a trip through the machine." He said pressing a few buttons. A bright light shot out of a gun pointed at the defensless mutant strapped to the table. The screams coming from the creature were animal like and unbareable.

"Stop it!" Aqua yelled, unable to take the horrible screams anymore as they filled her head. All of a sudden the light went off and the screams stopped. Aqua opened her eyes and looked at what was left of the mutant, a pile of red and brown globs. She felt her stomach clench with nausea. "What have you done to him?" she asked, unable to take her eyes away from what was on the table.

"Well, unfortunately, some mutants respond to the treatment by becoming globs of mucus and other such substances as their bodies can not handle the mutation. It does add an extra thrill to know that some may become more powerful, while others, like this poor soul here, will become nothing more than a pile of gunk," he said yelling orders to some of his slaves to clean up the mess.

"I can't wait to see how your friend over there handles the mutation. He seems to be very powerful already. It will be interesting to watch and more interesting to watch will be your reaction if he happens to become a puddle of nothingness. Human emotions have always intregued me, especially the emotion of grief." With that he walked into the shadows down a set of stairs that led to his underground lair to record his latest failure. Aqua strained with all her might to use her mutant ability but to no avail.

"I have to get out of here," she thought, "if not, Timespan and I may both never see the light of day again."


	15. The Danger Room

Scene 3: (In the Danger Room) :

"Beast, stop the sequence," Cyclops said, his voice showing how annoyed he was at the way things were going.

"Wolverine, Gambit, up here now," he shouted over the intercom inside the danger room. They both looked up at him through the window and reluctantly walked up to the control room. "What are you two doing?" he asked, glaring at both of them, "You would think you were fighting each other out there."

"It's all his fault," Gambit said, his eyes glowing a bright red, "He keep gettin in my way."

"My fault. You better zip that tongue of yours cajun, if you want it much longer," Wolverine said slipping out his claws.

"Any time mon amie," Gambit said lighting up one of his cards.

"Gambit, Wolverine, stop this now. We are a team and if you can't get over whatever problems you have then I'm afraid for the saftey of everyone you're going to have to be put on restriction," Cyclops said looking at both of them, "Especially with the tight security around Traveller that is needed, I can't have you two worried about killing each other while trying to protect her from the real danger. If you two don't work this out now then I'm going to put Beast and Storm in charge of watching Traveller."

"No need to do that bub. Just tell gumbo to stay out of my way and things will be fine and dandy," Wolverine said walking out the door and making his way back down to the danger room.

"Humph. Stay out of his way. I t'ink maybe he need to learn to stay out o' my way," Gambit said following Wolverine out the door.

"Gambit, I'm serious about this. If you two can't get over whatever rivalry you two have, then I'm going to have to pull you both," Cyclops said grabbing his arm.

"Don' worry boss man, when it come to protectin' da lil' lady, me and Wolvie both get down to buisness," Gambit said, walking down the stairs and into the danger room.

"We'll see how true that is in a moment," Cyclops said, deciding it was time to test them both.

"Beast, put up the Traveller sequence we made earlier this morning," Cyclops said looking in the danger room, "I want to see how well they do protecting her as a hologram, before I allow her to enter the danger room with them."

"Are you sure they are up to it? That sequence was set at the strength we believed Vertigo to be which is at the highest level. They have only been warming up on a level 2 and 3. Taking them to this level may indanger there lives," Beast warned, looking at Cyclops intently.

"It's all holograms correct?" Cyclops asked, making sure there was nothing that could cause serious harm to either of the X-men in the danger room.

"Yes, but the strain it will put on their powers and emotions if they fail. The sequence is made to be as life like as possible and if they do not "save the girl" so to say, it will be a very real ending they view," Beast said, again trying to talk Cyclops out of doing this.

"Just run the sequence Beast," Cyclops said, crossing his arms and walking over to the window to watch.

"As you wish," Beast said, slowly typing in the code for the Traveller sequence. Cyclops looked down below as the sequence started. At first it seemed as though Gambit's words had been true. They worked together to try to save the hologram image of Traveller, but then things went down hill.

"Get out of my way gumbo," Wolverine yelled as he jumped over Gambit's head, slashing the head off of one of the robots that were now attacking them with brute force.

"Why don you get out o' my way," Gambit said, ducking as one of the robots shot a laser, missing him by a hair.

"30 seconds left," an automated voice said over the loud system, telling them how much time they had left to save Traveller.

"I t'ink it's time to get dis ova and don with," Gambit said, flipping over the line of robots and flinging out some charged cards. He ran over to where Traveller was held captive in a tube prison.

"First we charge da card," Gambit said lifting a card, "Den we break da glass." He threw the card at the base of the chamber but it didn't even budge in the blast.

"Let me show ya how its done by a professional," Wolverine said running up in front of Gambit. Just as his claws where about to pierce the tube the electronic voice came back over the intercome.

"Time's up. Failure to save captive." Gambit and Wolverine turned to look at Traveller as she reached out to them from inside the tube and slowly died.

"No!" Wolverine yelled slashing for the tube, but as he thrust forward the hologram disappeared. As Wolverine stood up and brushed himself off he turned to see Gambit laughing.

"Walk much?" Gambit asked smiling.

"Watch it cajun," Wolverine said sneering at him.

"It's ok, mon amie," Gambit said putting an arm around Wolverine, "It was Gambit's failure too." With that they both started to exit the danger room.

In the hallway they were greated by the real Traveller.

"Where you going?" Wolverine asked, already knowing the answer.

"Cyclops wants to see how well I perform in the danger room," she said smiling.

"I don't think your up to it. I'm gonna tell Cyclops," Wolverine started, but Traveller put a hand on his arm.

"It's ok Wolverine, it's just a hologram," she said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, a hologram wit' a kick," Gambit said, lighting up a cigarette.

"I'll be fine," she said and walked into the danger room. The doors closed loudly behind her.

"You want to go up and watch? I t'ink I like to see what our girl can do," Gambit said making his way up towards the control room. Wolverine was close behind.

Meanwhile, Beast had set up the sequence he and Cyclops had decided on for Traveller.

"We'll start it at a level 4 and work our way up as we see fit," Cyclops said as Gambit and Wolverine entered the room.

"Nice job," Cyclops said to both of them as they sat down.

"Yeah, well, if I had one more second," Wolverine said thrusting out his claws.

"Well, you may not have that one second in a real battle," Cyclops said looking down at Wolverine.

"Let's stop this now. The sequence is about to begin," Beast said standing up to get a good view of the danger room. As the sequence began a band of sentinals came out in the danger room.

"This all you got for me Beast? A bunch of tin cans?" Traveller said as she easily took out the first two that attacked her.

"Just warming you up," Beast said over the intercom. The four x-men in the control room watched as Traveller easily took out villian after villian that they threw at her.

"She is incredible!" Beast exclaimed looking at the readings he was taking from her. "Look at this, she uses almost ever part of her brain. She is definately a greater psycic then Jean and I would almost go to say, almost as powerful as the professor." The other three looked back down in the room as Traveller fought a group of assasins.

"What level is she on Beast?" Wolverine asked watching her take down each of the assasins.

"She is already at level 7," Beast said, a sound of wonder in his voice, "Look at her adaptability to different terrains and the way she uses her mutant ability to travel on the timestream. It's incredible!" They watched as she disappeared from a would be attacker and reappeared behind them wielding some form of weapon they had never encountered before.

"If you t'ink about it, she could be gone for months in some other time, resting, then pop right back up here and it'd seem like only a second to us," Gambit said, his voice showing the respect that they all had gained for this young girl.

"That's right Gambit. She could fight like this for days and never stop. Cyclops, if you don't mind. I'd like to take her all the way up to level 10 and see how she does against the Vertigo sequence," Beast said, excitement in his voice.

"Go ahead," Cyclops said, motioning with his hand that it was alright. They all watched as the room cleared.

"Watcha got next for me?" Traveller asked looking around the danger room. Up to now all of her oppenents had been easily defeated.

"Hello Traveller," she heard a familar voice say in the shadow.

"Darkmoon," Traveller said, crouching down to prepare for battle. A hologram of Darkmoon and Scorpio slowly walked out of the shadow.

"Ok, let's do this," she said, glaring at her two enemies.

"We're not here to fight. Only to watch," Darkmoon said smiling.

"What?" Traveller asked standing up. Behind the two men she could see a stirring in the shadows.

"Nadia, today is the day you join your parents," Vertigo said stepping out of the shadows. Cyclops and Beast had recreated a hologram of him using the information that Traveller had given them. Maybe they did too good a job.

"No!" Traveller screamed and ran to the corner of the danger room. A huge blast sounded as she surrounded herself by a ball of psycic energy. "No, no no no no. Stop it! Stop it!" she screamed.

Up in the control room Wolverine was ready to kill Cyclops.

"Stop the sequence!" he shouted putting his claws underneath Cyclops chin.

"Beast, why isn't it stopping?" Cyclops asked pushing Wolverine away.

"I don't know. I'm trying to stop it, but there seems to be some form of a virus in the program," Beast said, his furry fingers flying over the control panel.

"Well, I know how to stop it," Wolverine said pulling his fist back.

"No," Cyclops said stopping him, "If you destroy the control panel there will be no way we can restore it and no way that Beast can stop the program."

"Then I'm going in after her," Wolverine said running down the stairs.

"Wait up, Gambit come too," Gambit said running after him.

The door blew off it's hinges as Gambit sent a charged card at it.

"Good job cajun," Wolverine said running towards where Traveller was hunched in a corner. He was stopped by the holograms of Darkmoon and Scorpio.

"Gambit, get Nadia," Wolverine yelled, "I'll take care of these two." As Wolverine kept Darkmoon and Scorpio at bay, Gambit ran over to where Traveller was.

"Hey chere, it be ok. Gambit is here," he said walking towards her. As he reached the psychic field he was flown back, raming into the far wall.

"Wolverine, she got some sort of force field up. I can't get through it," Gambit said, standing up and rubbing his neck.

"Beast, stop these stupid holograms," Wolverine yelled through clenched teeth.

"I almost have it," Beast said typing away on the panel, "There! That should do it."

Down in the danger room the holograms disappeared. Wolverine and Gambit walked over to where Traveller was still crouched in her psycic ball of energy.

"Nadia, it's me. It's Logan," Wolverine said crawling up towards the ball.

"Be careful mon amie. Dat ball packs a punch," Gambit said leaning against the wall.

"Nadia, it's over. He's gone," Wolverine said softly. Traveller turned and looked at him.

"Logan," she said softly and then passed out on the floor. The ball of energy fell and Wolverine picked her up quickly.

"I'm taking her to sick bay," Wolverine said walking quickly out of the danger room. Gambit was close behind him and Cyclops and Beast where already making there way down from the control room.


	16. Sick Bay

**Issue 4: (Back In Time)**

Scene 1: Sick Bay

"You ok girl?" Wolverine asked, pushing hair out of Nadia's face. She turned her head so she wasn't looking at him. "What's the matter?" he asked, not understanding why she was acting this way.

"I'm so embarassed," she finally whispered, "How can I ever hope to save the world, when I can't even fight a hologram of Vertigo." Wolverine put her hand in his.

"It was your first time facing him. Anyone whos been through what you have would have reacted the same way," he said. He wasn't sure if she really believed his advice, but she seemed to relax and open up more.

"Thanks," she said looking up at him. As he sat there he couldn't help the urge to just lean down and kiss her, to hold her close to him like they had so long ago. Just as he was leaning in Gambit came through the door followed by Cyclops and Jean.

"Good timing it seem mon amie," Gambit said, surveying the scene and seeing what was about to happen. If Cyclops and Jean had noticed, they didn't say anything.

"Nadia, we wanted to tell you we just got a major lead on Darkmoon's whereabouts. I'm taking the few people we have here with me. I'm not going to leave you alone of course, Wolverine and Gambit will stay here to protect you if need happens, but I just wanted to let you know that other than you three no one will be in the building, so I want you to be extra careful, but also have some fun. Relax and enjoy yourself," he said smiling. With that he walked out of the room, Jean with him and soon the rumbling of the hanger opening filled the mansion.

***more coming soon***


End file.
